Adventure Time With TV & Charlie
by lg6884
Summary: Jake's kids, more specifically TV and Charlie, are having their' own adventures around Ooo; not noticing how much like their' parents and uncle they really are.This is a FanFiction exclusive show/series. Every chapter, unless noted otherwise, will be another episode Episode 3: Admitted is FINALY up! RATED T for action.
1. Theme Song (Opening)

**Author's Notes**

**Jake's kids are a lot like him and Fin, more specifically; TV & Charlie...**

**(For those of you who don't know, TV is a boy and Charlie is a girl.)**

* * *

Adventure Time!

Come on, grab your' siblings

Go do very crazy things

TV's bald

& Charlie's his sister

The fun will never end

It's Adventure Time!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**That's their' opening theme-unless requested-it will only appear in this one chapter.**

**Too busy to get to work on the ****_real _****first chapter, but wanted to have the right to say I was the first to do this on FanFiction.**

**If someone ****_did_**** beat me to it...PM me so I can delete this part of my' ANs.**


	2. Moving Time

**Author's Notes**

**For the sake of this series, the pups aren't older than Jake (I don't think they actually aged, I think it just appeared like that because of their powers I'd say they age faster than him though) they'll be about 3 months old (I'd say they're about the equivalence to the 12 year old Finn.)**

* * *

It's moving day in the land of Ooo for two of Jake The Dog and Lady Rainicorns' children; primarily TV, a round rainicorndog that's a pastel blue color with horizontal colored stripes on the lower half of his body like his mother along with a sharp horn, and his' sister Charlie, she bares a striking resemblance to her' father aside from her lighter fur, pointy horn, fairly light orange freckles, pastel colors patch on her stomach, light blonde tail and, mane.

The two pups, preparing to venture out into the world, are saying their final goodbyes to their' moms old barn home and their other siblings.

"**Bye Jake.**" TV said as he embarrassed his' sister in a tight hug, eyes tearing.

"**Don't cry TV, you don't wanna look like a cry-baby on your' last day here do you?**" Jake Jr. teased her' brother.

"**Don't worry Viola, we'll come visit.**" Charlie said, also sharing a teary hug with her' sister.

The two, soon to be departing, pups then traded their' hugging buddies before going to say their farewells to their' mother; the two were about to fly up when something, that felt like a snake, wrapped its self around the pups feet.

"**Kim.**" The two pups said in unison with playful voices.

"_**No, don't go.**_" Kim moaned.

"**Kim Kil Whan, let go of your' brother and sister; they still need to tell you and I 'goodbye' before they leave.**" Lady Rainicorn called out from upstairs.

"**Come back soon.**" Kim said as half of her' body hugged Charlie and stretched her' head to kiss TV on the cheek.

"**We will.**" TV said sincerely.

"**Promise.**" Charlie reassured.

Knowing very well that they're being as honest as their' dad and uncle, Kim Kil Whan finally released her' grip on her' brother and sister.

Charlie grabbed TV around the waist and started to fly up stairs, TV waving at Kim before Charlie flew the two set foot on the upstairs floor.

By the time TV turned around, both he and Charlie had become wrapped around by their' mother; it was almost painfully clear that she never wanted them to leave, but that she knew she had to because that's just the way they are.

"**I wish you two would stay...but you're too much like your' father, all of you.**" Lady said, knowing that Kim, Jake Jr. and, Viola were all down the ladder listening and waiting for their siblings' departure into the vast land that is Ooo.

"**You two should get going, otherwise you may have to sleep in a debit.**" Lady said as she gently pushed the two forward.

"**We won't, don't worry.**" TV said.

"**That would be math though**" Charlie said.

"**You two are just like your' father, and uncle.**" Lady proudly said.

Not wanting to make it _more difficult_ to leave, the pups walked out their' barns door for a final time as a resident living behind it._  
_

The pups, with tears in their eyes, waved goodbye to their mother and siblings receiving an equally tearful farewell for their' departure.

"**TV?**" Charlie said as the pups were walking into the forest that lied just in front of them.

"**Yeah Char?**" TV replied.

"**You think it was this hard for dad and Uncle Finn when they left home?**" Charlie asked, still having tears in her' eyes.

"**Yeah, but we'll be alright; as long as we've got each other.**" TV said, before grasping his' sisters paw as a token of reassurance.

Charlie smiled and hugged her' round brother, TV returning the feeling, and immediately after the hug ended gave TV a playful punch to the shoulder.

"**That was for calling me 'Char'...**" Charlie teasingly said before running off ahead.

"**Hey, get back here!**" TV called out before beginning to chase after his' sister.

The two rainicorndog pups happily ran after each other for hours, running from the forest in their' front yard to just before Red Rock Pass, searching high and low for a place where they could call 'home'. The two eventually started to hear serenading music coming from a nearby cave that had a nice looking little white house with a porch in it.

"**Hello, anyone here?**" Charlie said as she knocked on the door.

The music stopped, followed by the the door opening to reveal someone the kids didn't expect to see...their' father and their uncle.

"_**TV, Charlie?**_" Jake said in a state of shock.

"**Dad?!**" The pups replied, before tackling/hugging their dad to the floor.

Finn, wanting to be a part of the group hug, joined in soon after.

"**So, who're these little guys?**" Marceline said with a chuckle as she watched the little pups hug the breath out of her' two friends.

"**I am Charlie...**" Charlie said.

"**And I'm TV.**" TV said as the two finally released their' vise grip like hug.

"**I'm Marceline, The Vampire Queen.**" Marceline said, before flying over to her' amps.

"**So, you're Jake's.**" The vampire queen said as she placed her' butterfly-bass guitar on its' stand.

"**Heh heh...yeah...they're mine.**" Jake said lovingly, still trying to catch his breath.

"**So, what're you two doing out this late and away from your' mom?**" Jake asked.

"**Probably want a rematch.**" Finn said before taking a joking wrestling pose.

"**Nah...**" TV said before he was cut-off.

"**Speak for yourself..._I've been waiting for this day._**" Charlie interrupted, before she ran at and tackled Finn.

"**Me and Charlie think we're old enough now to go out adventuring and bun slapping on bad guys...like you and Uncle Finn.**" TV told his' father, while the human and the tomboy pup were continuing to wrestle each other in Marceline's living room.

"**Uh...no.**" Marceline sarcastically said as she, with one hand on each, separated and pinned the pup and the human to the carpeted floor.

"**I win.**" The vampire queen nonchalantly said.

"**Yeah...so we're actually looking for a place to sleep tonight, ya think we can stay with you _just for tonight?_**" TV asked, regaining Jake's attention.

"**Sure you can.**" Jake happily said, wiggling his' arms a little from the excitement.

"**You think you can help us find a home too?**" Charlie called from under Marceline's hand.

"**I can actually help you two there.**" Marceline, who still had the two hyperactive knuckleheads pinned to the floor, said.

"**Really?**" Charlie and Finn said before, almost instinctively, fist-bumping each other.

"**Yeah, it's about half-way to your' house; it's an old mall from before the war, it's a little dirty but cozy. We can probably head over there tomorrow.**" Marceline said as she, finally, released the two.

"**Whoo!**" The two pups said before grabbing onto whoever's within arms reach and teleporting away with them.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**How's that for a first chapter/episode/pilot? It's meant to be a setup to the next episode only _this won't be a What-If type story that'll hold no meaning to it Like how 'The Lich', 'Finn The Human' and/or, 'Jake The Dog' felt._**

**I decided to just post them saying everything in just English, they're bilingual anyway.**

**I'll add the Korean _eventually..._**


	3. Admitted

**Author's Notes**

**The title of this episode is the opposite of the first episode Marceline appeared in, Evicted.**

**This time Marceline's helping a pair of adventurers move in instead of kicking them out and, to make sure she doesn't accidentally break them, Finn & Jake will be in it (seeing as how they WERE also in the last one...)**

* * *

"**Well, what do ya think?**" Marceline asked with a smug look on her' face.

"**Whoa!**" Jake said in amazement.

"**Math!**" Tv said.

"**Don't you think Finn?**" Jake said, turning his' head to look at the human's reaction.

Unfortunately, the hero of Ooo was a little preoccupied with the task he was currently doing...wrestling Charlie.

"**Jake...**" Marceline asked, not looking at Jake and only staring at the two combatants.

"**Go ahead, but go easy on Charlie.**" Jake said before turning his and Tv's head.

For about 2 minutes, TV & Jake only hear Finn & Charlie complaining as Marceline (again) wrestled the two to the ground.

"_**Come on.**_" Finn protested, with a hand pressing him against the dusty floor.

"**Yeah, no fair.**" Charlie said from under Marceline's hand.

"**Now I'm going to ask you two again..._what do you think?_**" Marceline said, feeling pleased with how easily she 'won' and had the two at her' mercy.

Finn and Charlie, no longer struggling, looked at the ancient abandoned mall it was amazing how the entire mall was being lit up by a single chandelier and how the light would change colors and illuminate the fountain that lied just below it.

"**Whoa!**" Finn & Charlie said collectively as they also gazed at the, still being lit, mall hallways that seemed to go on forever, which due to being a dome-style mall they _technically _did.

The mall had roughly 100 stores and an unknown number of rooms, mostly locked, that contained various projects/attractions that were likely finished but never moved up stairs, such as an indoor roller coaster or a trampoline with a safety bungee harness.

"**Marceline, how come you don't live here?**" Charlie asked, with a dazzled expression on her' face.

"**Was never that interested in this place.**" Marceline said carelessly as she flew over to the main fuse-box for the entire mall, that lied on the wall.

"**And let there be light.**" Marceline said as she flipped the switch, making the entire mall slowly light-up section after section.

"**Ugh!**" everyone groaned as their' eyes were being over exposed to a large quantity of light in a little amount of time.

"**Still pretty math...**" Tv said, as Jake attempted to pat him on the head.

After missing Tv's head, entirely, Jake's eyes (along with the rest's) adjusted to the light and were again becoming impressed by the sight of the kids new home. There were abandoned stores full of toys, music instruments, surveillance gear, television sets, all kinds of expired foods, beds, paints, old thin-phones, jewelry, and best of all...a whole bunch of jackets with drawstrings.

The pups, whose dog heritage was beginning to show, stared at the various jackets as if it were an enormous buffet.

"**Hold on.**" Marceline said, causing the pups (along with Finn & Jake) to patiently wait for her, as she ventured inside.

After a brief 3 minutes, Marceline came out with a bag that looked full.

"**Go crazy.**" Marceline said with a little smile.

The pups stormed inside and quickly began chewing on the nearest drawstrings they could get their' teeth on.

"**Go ahead buddy.**" Finn said, with a smirk, after seeing Jake start to drool.

"**So, what's in the bag?**" Finn asked Marceline, knowing that Jake and the pups would be gnawing on the drawstrings for a while.

"**Just some hoodies.**" Marceline said as she started heading to the exit.

"**Hey, Marceline, where ya going?**" Finn called out to the, leaving, vampire queen.

"**I said I'd play real-estate agent for you bozos, not maid.**" Marceline said before opening her' umbrella and heading out the exit.

"**But I'm sure you guys'll have fun cleaning this place up, _goodbye..._**" Marceline called out before taking flight and leaving the family.

Finn was at a loss of words, he hadn't thought of how difficult it would be to make this mall go from a dump to a place for the pups to call home.

Finn, after an hour of watching Jake and his' pups gnaw on drawstrings, soon found himself feeling envious of Marceline's preëmptive exit strategy as he was tasked with refilling the empty fountain with a rusty water bucket. This proved to be a tedious task as the nearest lake was half a mile away and the bucket had a hole on the side that Finn had to cover with his' palm as he carried it. Jake used his' stretchy powers to sweep up everything on the floor that didn't belong on it and his' pups dusted everything they could get their hands on. After a days worth of cleaning and scuffed knees, Finn and Jake headed home and the pups made their way to the mattress emporium. Because of all the work they put into cleaning their' new home TV and Charlie quickly fell fast asleep. But later that night, TV found himself being forcibly awoken by Charlie.

"_**What're you doing?**_" TV said in a drowsy voice, indicating that he's not entirely conscious.

"**I can't sleep.**" Charlie stated.

"**First close your' eyes...**" TV, now fully awake, said in a sly voice with a mischievous grin.

Charlie, happy that her' brother is now awake _but not happy about getting teased, _gave him a sibling "you know that's not what I meant" jab to the shoulder.

"**_TV, _this place is too big. It feels more like an empty prison than a house.**" Charlie complained.

"**I get it, but it's not like you can wish for a dream house and expect it to come crashing through the...**" TV was trying to explain to Charlie before a frozen large, brown-haired, wolf head wearing a baseball cap turned to one side came crashing through the pups' skylight and landed in the fountain.

"**Hey!**" Charlie, outraged by the intrusion, shouted as she began flying toward the ice encased wolf head.

"_**Charlie.**_" TV said aloud before he began dashing after his' tomboy of a sister.

Before TV could stop her, Charlie had broken the wolf out of his' arctic prison.

"**Hey, _who do you think you are!?_**" Charlie shouted as she gripped the wolf's fur in her' tiny paws.

"**Th-th-the Parr-tea God-d.**" The, no longer unnamed, deity said with a frostbite coated voice.

"**Charlie, you shouldn't mistreat our' guest. Especially when he'll give us a housewarming gift, since he bungled our' house and we freed him...**" TV, realizing the benefits that could follow for freeing the wolf, explained to his' sister.

The wolf, knowing he's obligated to grant them one wish, nodded his' semi-floating head.

"**What'cha get us?**" Charlie, not one to forgive things willy-nilly, asked in a skeptical voice.

"**What do you want?**" Party God asked in a nervous, shaky voice.

"_**What do I want...**_" Charlie asked herself aloud as TV lifted her off the, still dormant, Party God's face.

Charlie paused for a moment, pondering what she should ask from someone who maybe able to grant her a single wish.

"**Got it. This place you crashed in is our' new house, but it doesn't really feel like a home. So I want you to change this into a cool place for us to live in.**" Charlie told the Party God.

"**Uh...okay.**" the Party God said.

An orange glow began to emit from the wolf's mouth, blinding the pups and causing the ground beneath them to quake. When the light died down, the Party God was gone and they could hear the sound of something violently whistling past the, now open, skylight window. To the pups dismay, they found their new home hurdling towards the side of a mountain that had snow at its peak, and from below the peak to the base is a mixture of grass, rocks, and gravel. Charlie, knowing that this wouldn't be ending well if they stay, grabbed TV and flew them both out of the hole in the ceiling. The mall crashed into the middle of the mountain, sticking out like a horseshoe in a mount of dirt.

"**That lousy Party God, if I get my' hands on him I'll make hairy ****pudding out of him.**" Charlie, outraged, said.

"**C'mon sis, mom always told us not to use that kinda language.**" TV said.

"**I don't...**" Charlie was saying, before coming to a loss of words.

"**You don't what?**" TV asked.

"**Charlie, are you... ALRIGHT!**" TV exclaimed as his' tone immediately changed once he, like his' sister, saw that Charlie's wish was fulfilled with interest.

The siblings happily hugged one another before the two quickly let go of each other and made a dash for their' (now bunk) beds, mirroring the way their father and uncle acted in a story their mother once told them involving a crazy old man disguised as a horse staring at them.

"**Night TV.**" Charlie happily said as she _finally _began to drift off to sleep.

"**Good night Charlie.**" TV said before he closed his' eyes.

TV however, couldn't help but feel a little restless; he was so used to hearing his' family quietly bickering amongst one another at night. So, as a substitution, he sat up, grabbed his' pillow, got outta bed and, threw his pillow right into his slumbering sisters' face.

Charlie quickly shot-up, with a confused look on her' face and (with the pillow sticking to the side of her face) looked at her' brother.

"**_That's_ for that punch from earlier...**" TV said with a grin.

A mischievous grin grew on Charlie's face as she lobbed the pillow for TV to catch and the two quickly engaged in a pillow fight until they were both fast asleep. Though the two both fell asleep at different times, they were both dreaming the of the same thing; having many fun, amazing adventures and meeting new and crazy friends as soon as they wake up the next day. It put a smile across their' faces as they thought to themselves "Tomorrow's the start of the rest of our' lives as adventurers."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So my' best friend BlackCat62 recently started writing a story about (the MARVEL anti-hero/merc with a mouth/master of gun-fu) Deadpool raising the daughter of the (DC) hero Red Arrow, called Little Psycho that I found rather entertaining and enjoyable. Along with my' other friend singinglover4life's (Finnceline) Adventure Time story called Our Best Kept Secret which I recomend for any Finnceline shippers.**

**In a related note; another buddy of mine, Christian Stokes wrote an alright Adventure Time story called The Hero That Time Forgot and it would mean a lot to him if some of you could check it out and leave a review.**

**Sorry to upset those of you who've waited this long, but you may not see another chapter-for another couple of months-because I don't like creating my' own characters due to the chance of me starting to focus on that character. So this'll be something I write on occasion rather than frequently, ****this was actually done two days after Ice King hurled Party God into deep space but I kept thinking about The BAT, both my' collabs, and Dude, Where's My' Human?**


End file.
